mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang Gang
The Fang Gang are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are food-loving farmers who grow crops to satisfy their large appetites, and live in the Farmlands. They are brown in color. Description Mixels.com Description The Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. Members Relationships Infernites Flain was thought to have disliked Chomly, but in Murp Romp, he was having a picnic with him, along with Lunk and Zaptor, which means he could be friends with him after all. The rest are neutral. Electroids Zaptor most likely does not like Jawg because he ate Zaptor's hamlogna sandwiches in Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. The rest are neutral. Frosticons Slumbo dislikes Chomly. Flurr seems to be good friends with Gobba and Jawg. They are neutral with Lunk. Flexers Gobba and Kraw appear to be good friends, as they auditioned and performed together in Vaudeville Fun. The rest are neutral. Wiztastics Chomly appears to dislike their shows, but he seems to be neutral with them. The rest are neutral. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *Their leader is Jawg. **However, Gobba is often mistaken as the leader, because he is on the color wheel on CN's Mixels Website, and also, because in Epic Comedy Adventure, he went instead of Jawg when Teslo demanded the help of the other tribe leaders. *They are the first tribe to have more than one word in their tribe's name. The second is the Glorp Corp. **Also, they both are the only tribes that have names that don't end with "s". *They are the first brown tribe; the second being the Klinkers. *They are one of the six tribes not to have any cycloptic Mixels. **The others are the 2014 Frosticons, the Spikels, the 2015 Glorp Corp, the Munchos and the upcoming pirate tribe. *Due to their ability to carve totems and their homeland being a farm, they are often considered to be based off the element of wood. This is further supported in Calling All Mixels, where some of their abilities are based around wood. *They apparently have powerful bite forces, being able to easily bite a log in half. *They all have at least two sharp teeth or fangs. Jawg's are the sharpest, while Gobba has the most. *They all have lips. *They can eat everything, including non-food items. *They all have high-pitched voices. **However, Chomly has a somewhat lower voice in Elevator. *They are the first tribe to have a four-legged Mixel, being Jawg. *They can carve totems with their teeth (this is mostly Gobba's job). *They were responsible for inventing Log Toss. *They were originally supposed to grow crops to keep themselves satisfied. *Whenever they're excited, their heads will move around quickly in random locations near their bodies. **This makes them almost as fast as Zorch when they do so. *Jawg is the only Fang Gang who doesn't have the letter "O" in his name. *Chomly is the only Fang Gang who doesn't have the letter "A" in his name. *The shortest member is Jawg and the tallest is Chomly. Home Max Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:2014